ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Astromons
is a kaiju that appeared in the TV series Ultraman Taro. He and his original form, the , both appeared in episode 1. He is also the first legitimate kaiju of Taro's time on Earth. Subtitles: *Tigris Flower: *Astromons: History Ultraman Taro Tigris Flower was a plant from space whose seed arrived on a desert of Earth and since became a legendary flower as it only bloomed every 100 years. Right at the end of the second age of aliens, the seed was planted by a local boxer named Kotaro Higashi. One night, the final choju of Yapool, Oil Drinker appeared and ZAT came to the area to battle with the choju. Tigris Flower bloomed with a wide variety of attacks and soon formed into his adult form Astromons and battled with Oil Drinker. It didn't take long for the massive plant to eat the choju when Oil Drinker's head got stuck in his massive flower chest. After the battle, Astromons flew away into the night with Ultraman Taro's human host Kotaro Higashi clinging on his fur desperately to try to annoy the beast. Kotaro lost his balance and fell off and then rescued by a group of people. The next day, Astromons attacked once again. ZAT soon appeared, and attacked once it got too close to its base.The base used its emergency escape and the base flew away leaving Astromons angry waving his tentacles in the empty air. During the attack, Kotaro's plane was hit, and sent crashing into the ground. Moved by this man's courage, the Ultra Brothers and the Mother of Ultra granted him a new life. The female hero placed her latest son, Ultraman Taro, into Kotaro. Not a second later, Ultraman Taro attacked Astromons. Taro attacked with many punches and kicks, until Astromons struck back with his acidic mist, allowing his to get multiple hits in. Taro managed to use the Storium Ray, however, the massive plant monster was destroyed for good. Trivia *Astromons' roar is a reused Goliath roar. Also ironically some of Daigoro's growls. *Design: Ken Kumagai. *Astromons was created from a modified Bemstar suit. Furthermore, Astromons pays tribute to Bemstar, since both shared a common subtitle and functions (Bemstar has a mouth on his stomach, like Astromons). ** Also, fittingly enough, the Astromons suit would be "unmodified" for Bemstar's reappearance in Ultraman Taro as Reconstructed Bemstar. *Astromons's name comes from the English term "Cosmic Monster," when translated into Japanese is "Astro Monster". **Astromons was initially named "Flower King", in the screenplay he was labeled as "Astro King". *Astromons is said to be a "Super Choju," however there is no direct reference between him and Yapool or any proof that this fact is accurate. **However, this title might be due to the ease with which he defeated Oil Drinker, who was the last of the Choju. *Despite his only appearance, Astromons is one of the four figures to be made for the Taro series in Bandai's toy line. *Although not appearing in the series itself, a figurine of Astromons is seen in Oki's collection of kaiju toys in episode 8 of Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. *Although not physically seen, Astromons is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Neck in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *Astromons' head bears a resemblance to Black King. **An article about Tyrant's body parts in the children's magazine incorrectly used an image of Astromons in place of Black King's. *Astromons was originally set to appear in the film, Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers, along with Vakishim, Twin Tail, Monsarger, Tyrant, Eleking, Red King, and Gomora. They were replaced for unknown reasons. **Astromons, along with the original cast of monsters, were also meant to make up Giga Khimaira. The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army Astromons reappeared in the movie The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army. Awoken by a rocket test that went terribly wrong in Thailand, Astromons, as well as the monsters Tyrant, Dorobon, and Dustpan, went on a rampage until they faced Hanuman. Hanuman withstood all of the monsters until Gomora appeared and attacked him as well. Hanuman was overpowered by the monsters and was encased in a crystal sphere by Gomora until the Ultra Brothers arrived to even the odds. Unlike the other monsters who were killed in battle, Astromons was killed along with Dustpan when they were both dismembered limb-from-limb by Hanuman's Hanu-Slash. They ran around hopelessly before crashing into each other and exploding into pieces. Trivia *In the Japanese version of film, Astromons' roar is a reused Viras roar. He retains his original cries in the Thai cut however. *In the film, Astromons can release a concentrated acid mist from his mouth. He can also breath fire, as shown on the poster. New Century Ultraman Legend Footage of his fight in Ultraman Taro was reused in New Century Ultraman Legend. Ultraman Ginga Astromons appeared in Ultraman Ginga as a Spark Doll. It is likely that Astromons returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Data is the first form of the kaiju Astromons. :;Stats *Height: 23 cm *Weight: 5 kg *Origin: Space ~ Desert, Earth :;Powers and Weapons *Grow: Tigris Flower can grow until it becomes it's adult form of Astromons. *Knock-out pollen: Tigris Flower can emit pollens to knock out victims. *Vines: Tigris Flower can use its vines to feed on the victims' blood by ensnaring them. - Kaiju= Astromons :;Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 58,000 t *Origin: Space ~ Tokyo Bay (Ultraman Taro), Underground (The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army) *Flight Speed: Mach 3 :;Powers and Weapons *Acidic Mist: Astromons can emit an acidic mist from the flower on his stomach that can dissolve entire buildings in just a few seconds. *Right Whip Arm: Astromons has a whip for a right arm, which he can use to batter and strike at enemies. *Left Hook Arm: Astromons has a hook for a left arm, which he can use to batter and strike at enemies. *Flower Gorge: Astromons' stomach flower has its own mouth, which is capable of eating anything in just a few minutes if it gets stuck inside it. *Flight: Astromons can fly through the air at high speeds by simply flapping his arms, it can go at alarming speeds. *Flames: According to Tsuburaya, Astromons can spit a flame of 10,000 degrees from its mouth, this power was never shown in the episode. Ultraman-Taro-Astromons.jpg|Right Whip Arm vlcsnap-2015-11-27-16h55m31s635.png|Flower Gorge }} Other Media Ultra Super Fight Astromons appears in episodes 2, 4, and 12 of Ultra Super Fight. In this series, Astromons is portrayed as a beautiful young woman, fought over by Eleking and Bemstar until Ace came along and won Astromons' heart. However, it was not the end. Eleking and Bemstar are back with revenge, and have recruited an Alien Godola to help them. Ultraman Ace kills Bemstar and Eleking, but Astromons had been killed by Godola, leaving Ace broken-hearted. Astromons later reappears in episode 4: Ultra Heartbreaking Story Don't Cry, Ace and briefly in episode 12: Monster's Birthday, where a Reconstructed Pandon wants to be her lover. Trivia *The Astromons' stage suit was used for her appearance in this series. Merchandise Astromons has been released four times throughout the Ultra Monster Series. All four come in different colors with one being green with red arms and flower, one with yellow and red arms and flower, the other two look accurate to the episode appearance but with one having gold arms. All have three points of articulation and stand at 6 inches tall. In 2013 he is released as part of the Ultra Monster 500 Series as # 34 in the series. He stands at 5in tall and has good look except that half the flower isn't red. It has 5 points of articulation. Ultra_Monster_Series_Astromons_1989.jpg|Bandai Japan Ultra Monster Series Astromons (first 1989 release) Astromons 1991.jpeg|Bandai Japan Ultra Monster Series #42 Astromons (1991 release) Ultra_Monster_Series_Astromons.jpg|Bandai Japan Ultra Monster Series Astromons (The old figure redone with different neck articulation) Ultra_Monster_Series_Astromons_2000.jpg|Bandai Japan Ultra Monster Series #42 Astromons (2000's release of the newer figure) mpDUwKPmcLmzNgngvKD21Mg.jpg|Bandai Japan Ultra Monster 500 Series #34 Astromons Spark Doll astromons_01.jpg|X-plus 25cm Astromons Gallery Astromons3.jpg Astromons5.jpg Astromons6.jpg Astromons4.jpg|Ultraman Taro vs Astromons Astromons2.jpg Astromons 10.jpg Tigris-Flower 2.jpg 261px-Gudon and Astromons.jpg|Astromons and Gudon in an Ultra Zone sketch Dustpan_dorobon_astromons.jpg|Dorobon, Astromons and Dustpan astromon.jpg vlcsnap-2015-11-27-16h57m29s673.png vlcsnap-2015-11-27-16h57m39s198.png vlcsnap-2015-11-27-17h00m40s652.png vlcsnap-2015-11-27-17h00m43s970.png Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Plants Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Carnivorous Kaiju Category:Acid Kaiju Category:Ultra Super Fight Kaiju Category:First Kaiju Category:Dropped Giga Khimaira Body Parts Category:Dropped Grand King Body Parts